Dallas: The 4th child
by nate252
Summary: An alteration of the Neon Genesis series. The Nevada branch of NERV did not disappear and a child is chosen to pilot EVA04. The beginning sets it up so don’t worry, Shinji, Ayanami, and Asuka are all in it. update: 9-30-08 gave up on this


**Dallas: the 4th child**

By: Nathan Jensen 2007

-An alteration of the Neon Genesis series. The Nevada branch of NERV did not disappear and a child is chosen to pilot EVA-04. The beginning sets it up so don't worry, Shinji, Ayanami, and Asuka are all in it.-

Dallas, sitting on the living room couch, was tryingto watch the television, but was caught in a partial wrestling match with his kid brother Levi, who was relentlessly grabbing for control of the remote that Dallas was holding. Levi was only nine so Dallas had a five year lead on him, but that didn't make their struggle easy. Dallas concluded that concentrating on the program was impossible and tossed the remote into the air ending their tussle. Levi jumped after it, into the air, his hands open, his eyes fixed, as if he was trying to catch a pop-fly ball in the major league. He successfully caught it and rolled onto the floor, knocking over their dads bowling trophy. It didn't break, but more scuffs and scratches were added to the already dulling shine. Dallas expected this, and to avoid any blame, slipped from the room, down the hall, and into his bedroom.

"Ahh, my bedroom. My in-home home away from home." He thought as he plopped onto his bed and turned on the radio.

Dallas could often be found in front of the television, but when he wasn't there, he was in his room, listening to the radio. He loved every aspect of the radio: the play of random songs of his favorite genre, funny and informative talk shows, and news and weather reports. All these things please him and his friends think odd of it. But that didn't affect his frequent listening.

After hours of listening to the radio, Dallas noticed the gum he was chewing had long lost its flavor, so he spit it back into the wrapper and threw it to the wastebasket. It landed on one of his school textbooks, a foot or two away from the wastebasket. He sat up and looked over to see his gum lying on _Study of the Second Impact_. He threw his hands into the air and fell back onto his bed.

"Of course." He jokingly said exhaling a sigh.

Acknowledging his laziness, he decided to pick it up later and just laid back down on his bed. The song that had been playing on the radio suddenly stopped. Confused, Dallas lifted his head up to look at his radio when a Mans voice spoke up.

"Please excuse the interruption for an important announcement. This is the Emergency Broadcast System." Dallas fully sat up, listening intently.

"At approximately 3:32 PM an unidentified flying object was found entering Earth's orbit. After close study, the worldwide organization known as NERV, declared it to be the 10th Angel. Although the exact size is unknown, it is reported to be larger than any other angel thus far."

Dallas tried to imagine what this new threat looked like and shivered with the thought.

"Then at approximately 4:16 PM the Angel dropped a series of bombs from itself, which hit the ocean and then corrected closer towards Tokyo-3. The UN then launched an N2 aerial mine but served to no effect. Twenty-three minuets later the target was sighted dropping rapidly towards Tokyo-3 in a kamikaze attempt. NERV personnel then destroyed the falling Angel, but as to how it was done is highly classified. A common theory is that NERV uses giant humanoid robots to battle the Angels long-and close-range. The only evidence of any kind are the recent photos popping up over the internet, taken by pedestrians living in Tokyo-3. Most pictures depict a giant purple robot but the quality of the pictures leaves much to be desired. Some photos show even a red and blue robot, but whatever the method, NERV does its job effectively, thank…"

Dallas was now standing up by his shelf, leaning in towards the radio. He took a deep breath and fell back onto his bed.

"Wow. Angles…they can't literally be Angels" He said this more as a question than a statement.

"Now giant robots? This is just crazy. And why all in Japan?"

The news interruption had ended and a song was again playing over the radio. Dallas laid back on his bed, looked up the grey ceiling and pondered on the recent news.

-I am definantly still working on this, so this is just a glimps. This is also my first fanfiction so dont rag on it please.-


End file.
